Royal Romance
by JGirlz808
Summary: Massie Block and her friends Alicia, Dylan and Claire are fresh out of Westchester and into London to go to LSE. Derrick Herrington is the handsome prince of England. Massie and Derrick meet, and fall in love. To bad many people are out to stop their love, including Derrick's sister Kristen, and Massie's ex, Dune. Includes MassiexDerrick, CamxClaire, JoshxAlicia, and OliviaxCam.
1. The First Meeting

**Character POV Info:**

**Name: Massie Block**

**Age: 19**

**Location: Apartment 2B London, England**

**Color: Royal Purple**

"I can't believe we're finally here!" said Massie Block, twirling around in their brand new studio apartment in London, England. She was here to go to university at LSE, London School of Economics, with her three best friends, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, and Claire Lyons.

"And we have a perfect view of Buckingham Palace! Maybe we'll see Prince Derrick, and his sister Princess Kristen!" said Alicia, excitedly.

"Fat chance of that." said Claire, "What would the heirs to the throne of England want with us?"

"Well, we're beautiful!" said Massie, happily. The girls laughed at that. They all knew they were more than beautiful. They were smart, talented, and rich, too! But to tell the truth Massie agreed with Claire. She knew that the prince and princess, would never want anything to do with them.

"Come on girls, we start classes tomorrow, lets go out to eat to celebrate our last night of no studying!" yelled Dylan Marvil, holding up her credit card. They all threw on their color coordinated DNKY coats, and headed out to see the city of London.

**Character POV Info:**

**Name:Derrick Herrington**

**Age:20**

**Location: Buckingham Palace, London England**

**Color:Royal Blue**

Derrick Herrington sat in an uncomfortable high back chair, having tea with his sister Kristen, a foreign ambassador, and their childhood guardian, Will Hale.

His parents had died when he was very young, and Kristen and Derrick had both equally inherited the throne, since they were twins.

Technically it was the male child who was the heir, but since Kristen and him had both just became adults, Will Hale told them to rule together. Whoever got married first would become the monarch.

Derrick and Kristen were very close though, and there was no competition.

To tell the truth, Derrick had no interest in marrying, or having a girlfriend, none of the girls he knew were his type. He was soon to be studying at London School of Economics, so girls were his least concern now.

"Derrick...Derrick!" yelled Kristen, "Senor Ramon just asked you a question." Derrick turned to the ambassador.

"I apologize, I was just thinking about the new collage I will start to attend tomorrow." he said.

"Oh, that's alright, I just wanted to know if you agree with the new law the prime minister just made about taxes?" the ambassador asked.

"Not really, I think he should cut military spending, not raise taxes." Derrick replied. He was 20 years old, and he was forced to talk about taxes, instead of going out with his friends.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I must be coming down with a headache, I must be excused." Everyone nodded politely, but Kristen raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'll tell you later." he mouthed.

But, instead of going to his room, he called his best friends, Cam Fisher, and Josh Hotz.

"Guys, meet me at The Bull for dinner." he said. They agreed to come, and Derrick snuck out of the palace to meet them.

**Character POV Info:**

**Name:Massie Block**

**Age:19**

**Location: The Bull, London England**

**Color:Royal Purple**

"Mm, this is so good!" said Massie twirling Sweet + Sour noodles around her chopstick.

"I heart Chinese food here, it's so much better then that place we used to go to in New York." agreed Alicia.

Then the door opened and more people came into the crowded restaurant.

"I'm going to get a drink from the bar. Anybody want?" asked Massie. She could totally pass for 21 here. She went to the bar, and it was so crowded she got pushed close to a boy who looked about her age. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. He was probably a male model, he was hot enough to be one. She ordered her drink.

The boy turned and looked at her.

"You look a little young for that drink." he said.

"And you look too young for yours." she retorted.

"Hey, I was just kidding! We underagers have to stick together!" he laughed.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"I don't get out that often, I'm always under the public eye." he said.

They got into a nice conversation, and she was almost sad when her drink was ready.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Massie Block." she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Ma-say Block." He said in an adorable english accent. It was so adorable, she didn't bother to correct him.

It wasn't until later she realized he had never given her his name.

**Character POV Info:**

**Name: Dylan Marvil**

**Age: 19**

**Location: Apartment 2B, London, England**

**Color: Fire Red**

"EHMAGWAD Mass!" Dylan screamed, as she looked at the London Times.

"What?" Massie asked from the other room.

"You have to come you'll NEVER guess who was at the restaurant last night!" she yelled back at Massie.

Massie came, make-up half on.

"Who?"

"Prince DERRICK!" she said, showing Massie the picture of Derrick exiting the restaurant in the paper.

"No way." said Massie faintly, putting her hand on her forehead, and sinking into a chair.


	2. The First Kiss

**Character POV Info:**

**Name: Alicia Rivera**

**Age:19**

**Location: High Street, London, England**

**Color: Metallic gold**

"You bitch!" yelled the ugly blonde, "Take your hands off my boyfriend!"

"Oh? I'm sorry, he was your boyfriend? He said he was engaged to someone named Lucy." said Alicia.

"LUCY!" yelled the blonde, "How dare you, you can forget about that date!" she started to stomp off, but then broke the heal of one of the horrible knockoff cowboy boots she was wearing.

Alicia, and the boy looked at each other and burst out laughing. The blonde got up angrily, and slowly wobbled away.

Alicia grabbed the boy, Josh, and started making out with him again. They had met at the restaurant last night, and had totally hit it off.

"How do you do it?" Josh asked, "How did you know Olivia knew someone named Lucy?"

"Lucy is such a common name, I bet there's someone named Lucy in London!" Alicia replied. She knew it wasn't right to steal someones boyfriend, but between her charm and Josh's, she couldn't resist, she knew they were meant to be. Just then, Josh's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out to reply. Alicia looked at the screen, and almost died.

"You're FRIENDS with PRINCE Derrick!" she yelled, causing people in the near by wrap and burrito places to look at her.

"Shhhhh, and yep." said Josh, tossing his thick, wavy hair out of his eyes, "We met because of soccer. He goes to LSE, same as us."

"EHMAGWAD!" yelled Alicia, "This could score MAJOR gossip points!"

"No don't tell, Derrick hates the press. What to get something to eat?" asked Josh, casually. She nodded, and they took off, their Ralph Lauren outfits looking perfect together.

**Character POV Info:**

**Name: Massie Block**

**Age:19**

**Location: LSE University, London, England**

**Color: Royal Purple**

"I expect a full report on the stock market in the United States, and a graph showing the economic changes in the past ten years." said Professor Murray, Massie's economics teacher. Many people said he was strict, but Massie didn't think so.

He reminded her of her father, actually. Thinking about her father made Massie homesick for Westchester. The familiar BOCD high school, the Block's gigantic estate, Massie's ah-dorable pug Bean, and her family and friends were a few of the things she missed the most. She almost missed them enough to call the nearest taxi to Heathrow Airport, and get on the next plane home to JFK. But, all her best friends were here. She was their alpha, and she had to remain strong for them.

Massie started to exit campus, thinking about all the homework she had that night. She was trying to think of an idea for her paper on world hunger, when she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where your going!" said an adorable British accent. An adorable British accent that she remembered. She stood up, nervously.

"Oh, It's you, Ma-say Block!" Prince Derrick said.

"Oh, I didn't know you went to this school!" she replied, trying to play it cool. Then her pone buzzed, unexpectedly, making her drop her books. She quickly opened her text and bent down to get them.

**Alicia: Guess what? PRINCE DERRICK GOES TO OUR SCHOOL!**

Derrick saw the text. His face darkened. He bent down, slowly to help Massie look at her books.

"Oh, did you know, Prince Derrick went to our school?" asked Massie, on purpose, to see what he would say.

"Yes, I heard he just joined today. Sorry, this paper is muddy, you'll have to get a new one." Derrick replied, casually, holding up her economics notes.

"Oh my notes! I need them for my economics paper!" Massie said, worriedly.

"Oh don't worry, I have mine. I'm in your economics class, remember?" Derrick said.

"Really, thanks!" Massie replied.

"But, on one condition. I am really not getting the U.S stock market, and someone told me you lived in the U.S, so, I was wondering..." he started.

"If I would help you." said Massie, "But, you really are using it as an excuse to get to know me." Derrick started to say something, but Massie cut him off again.

"You see, now I remember you were in my economics class, AND you answered any question Professor Murray asked with no problem. But, since I need your notes, and since I like your manners, we'll do it."

Derrick turned bright red, and managed to say,

"Well can we do it your place, my house is crowded, and as I already told you, I don't get to go out much, so I'm not comfortable in public places."

Massie agreed.

Well Prince Derrick, she thought to herself, you're a horrible liar, but your cute, so I'll pretend not to notice. They got on a tube to her apartment.

"Where do you live, Ma-say Block?" asked Derrick.

"My flat has a view of Buckingham palace. We can see if the queen is in." Massie replied, making the mistake on purpose to be sure that Derrick was the prince.

"The queen is dead." said Derrick, flatly, "You can see if Princess Kristen is in."

"And why not Prince Derrick?" asked Massie, waiting to see if he took the bait.

"Well, well, um, I guess because he went to our school... and..." Then his phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this. Umm, hullo. I-I'm on the tube. To a friends house. Oh. No I didn't. By tonight. America? Princess? No no more marriage proposals, the Duke said Kristen was... okay thanks. Bye." Derrick hung up, blushing again.

"I'm sorry, my sister Kristen..." he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Ah HA!" said Massie triumphantly. She started to whisper, so the other people in the tube wouldn't hear her, "So, confess, PRINCE Derrick."

"How... No... How did you?" he stammered.

"Oh, the phone call, the same name, the text, the fear of people seeing you, and I finally remember where I've see you. On television. Next to your sister." Massie said, smirking.

"Fine. You found me out. But you can't tell ANYBODY!" he said.

"Fine. But, you owe me a private tour of Buckingham Palace." Massie said. She held out her hand. They shook.

**Character POV Info:**

**Name: Derrick Herrington**

**Age: 20**

**Location: Apartment 2B, London, England**

**Color: Royal Blue**

Derrick walked into Massie's flat. It was quite large. Picture of Massie and four other girls covered the walls. He was very impressed by the view of Buckingham Palace. But the flag wasn't up. He wondered where Kristen was. She was usually home by now.

"Homesick?" asked Massie, joining him at the window.

"No, not at all. Actually I feel like I'm right at home. I can actually see my window." he replied. She laughed. He did too. The went and sat on the couch.

"So Mr. Royalty, where are your economics notes?" asked Massie, grinning for some reason.

He looked around, and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Must of left them on the tube." he said, feeling his face turn the same color as his maroon polo shirt. Massie burst out laughing. She looked remarkably beautiful when she laughed. Her face lit up like a present.

"Do you do the same thing with important documents?" she asked, still laughing.

Derrick was looking at her. Her face was so beautiful it was like he was dreaming. He pinched himself to make sure.

"Earth to Derrick!" Massie's voice called from somewhere.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so pretty and..." he turned red again. Why did he just say that? Then Massie wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the mouth. He put his arms around her small waist. Kissing her was majestic. Every moment of it was the most amazing thing Derrick had ever experienced.

Just then, the door of the flat burst open.

"EHMAGWAD! It's Prince DERRICK!" yelled a girl's high voice.

**Okay, I have two questions for you guys.**

**Did I make Alicia too slutty?**

**Who do you think will be the bad person in this story? Hint: It's not guy, it's PERSON**


	3. The Last Gummies

**Character POV Info:**

**Name: Claire Lyons**

**Age: 19**

**Location: CyberCandy, London, England**

**Color: Baby Pink**

Claire grabbed a milka oreo crunch bar, 5 packets of pop-rocks, a bag of caramels, and her absolute favorite, a bag of sour gummies. She threw them in her CyberCandy bag, and proceeded to checkout. She was almost there when she realized she needed another bag of gummies. She hurried back to the shelf.

A boy about Claire's age was standing near the shelf, stocking up on gummies too. Claire walked over to him. There was only one bag of gummies left. They both reached for it, and both touched it at the same time. Claire expected the boy to let go, and obviously he expected her to, so they both ended up having a tug-a-war with the bag. Finally they both ended up laughing.

"You can have it." the boy told Claire. He had one ah-dorable green eye, and one ah-dorable blue eye.

"No you can!" she giggle-blurted back. The boy put the gummies in Claire's cart, and she put them back in his.

Pull yourself together Claire! She thought to herself. What would Massie say? She quickly straightened up.

"It's fine, I don't need the extra calories." she said to the boy, starting to push her cart away. The boy ran to her.

"Yes you do! Sugar is always good for your mood!" he said. Claire's eyes widened. Finally someone who shared her candy philosophy!

"No, actually, I have to eat this candy in private, my friends would never let me have it, so actually another bag of gummies would be really pushing it." she replied.

"Fine, then how about this, I buy the candy, and we split it." he said, brushing his chocolaty brown hair out of his eyes.

"How 'bout I buy the candy and we split it." Claire retorted.

"How 'bout you just hurry up, and split it half and half, money and candy!" said an annoyed lady in line behind them. Claire and the boy both laughed. They got to the counter, and split the candy money. Then they exited the store.

"So, let's split it." said Claire, holding out an empty candy bag.

"Well, actually I thought we could eat it in the park, together." the boy said. Claire stared at him and he blushed.

"I just thought, that your friends..." he trailed off. Claire didn't say anything. What would Massie say? A random (cute) boy was asking CLAIRE on a date? Things like this didn't happen in Westchester. She looked at the boy again, and made up her mind.

This boy was hot, sweet, and loved gummies. Massie could think whatever she wanted, but Claire was going to make up her own mind.

"It's a date!" she said, smiling.

**Character POV Info:**

**Name: Kristen Herrington**

**Age: 20**

**Location: Buckingham Palace, London, England**

**Color: Jungle Green**

"DERRICK IN LOVE! But that's impossible!" yelled Kristen, "Olivia! How did you find out!"

"Um, well, I was dating a guy, but another girl stole him... and I stole her cell...and someone named Massie texted her and said, "Out on a date with my prince!" So, she's dating Derrick!" Olivia replied. Kristen rolled her eyes and hung up. She relied on Olivia for TRUE information. This girl Massie, could have been talking about any boy, who she called 'her prince'. Olivia had gotten her blood pressure up for nothing. Airhead.

Kristen decided to ask Derrick if he had ever heard of this Massie Block. He would ask why, and they would have a laugh. She started walking to his chambers.

She knocked on the door.

"Come IN!" yelled Derrick from deep inside. Kristen entered and gasped. His room was perfectly clean.

"Surprised?" asked Derrick, "I knew you would be. My girlfriend did it for me!" Kristen drew in a sharp breath. Girlfriend?

"Her name's Massie Block." he continued. Kristen felt faint. MASSIE BLOCK? The one OLIVIA was talking about?

"I'm really in love K. I wouldn't be surprised if I marry her."

Kristen felt all the blood in her body rush to her head. She felt horribly sick. Marry? That meant he would get the throne. She took deep breaths. Don't jump to conclusions!

"Marry? Derrick, why, I suspect you've only been dating for a week! This is a silly whim." she said, trying to sound light.

"Oh, I know K, but this is true love." he said, dreamily.

"Derrick I think you need a doctor. You're going crazy!" she said.

"K, meet her and you'll see." he replied.

"Fine, on your next date I'll meet her."

"We're going to the Gordon Ramsay, tonight, want to come?" Derrick asked.

"Do I ever! I'll meet her and prove to you that she's nothing more than a stupid girl after our crown." she answered.

"Fine, we'll see!"

"Okay!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Kristen finished off their argument, and stomped out of Derrick's room, slamming the door.

**Character POV Info:**

**Name: Massie Block**

**Age: 19**

**Location: Apartment 2B, London, England**

**Color: Royal Purple**

"I'm so confused, what's the restaurant like again? Leesh?" asked Massie.

"Hm, let's see... It's like, THE most expensive place in London, and fancy. No one under 18 allowed." Alicia replied, "I'll look up more, let me just get my phone."

While Alicia looked, Massie and Dylan went into their room to look for a dress for Massie. Massie opened her closet door.

And she screamed.


End file.
